Happy Birthday Grandma Lily
by KitsuneDango
Summary: wrote this for class, just a perspective writing of when my grandmother died. was really sad that day so i wrote it down.


_The American cancer Society- shere your story and say happy birthday to those who survived and to those who were lost._

Well i don't know how to begin really. i guess ill start with my story...

The only person i knew with cancer was my grandma on my father's side. Her name was Lily Knight and she was sooo awesome.

she was my favorite grandparent but when i was younger she had breast cancer and had one of her breast removed. but that did not stop her she was strong in body and mind.

she loved but was strict, she had to be she did have seven children including my dad. she lived in a big blue house and she was known as the candy lady, because she sold candy in her house it was so much fun helping her.

later on when i got older i thought she did not have cancer anymore but i was wrong when i was about 14-15 it came back, the stupid breast cancer that we all thought was gone came back and she got really sick...

we visit her at the hospital many times. she was so weak...

she sometimes couldn't speak or recognize us. it was hard for me but i cant even imagine how hard it was for dad, to not be recognized by his own mother...another time we visited she was hooked up to one of those machine that tries to clean your blood or something and seeing my strong kind grandmother like that broke everyone's heart.

when all the parents went into the room to speak with their mother i was in the hallway just waiting and waiting but sadness over came me so i did the one thing my grandma thought me... i prayed.

i prayed to god to save my grandmother to save her from the pain but also selfishly i prayed she stayed with us for many more years to come but after that sirens went off on her door room.i panicked i didn't know what it meant.

suddenly doctors and nurses rushed in and pushed everyone else out. i was out side the door and before it closed i saw my grandma in so much pain i couldn't stand it so i continued to prey.

so it seemed like god answered my prayers cause when the doctor came out his face was sad and pained and everyone knew at that moment that grandma Lily went to see heaven...

.at first i did not cry in my head i wanted to be strong for my older sister who was be strong for my father who cried in my present for the first time.

for my cousins and family who were also crying and at first i thought we should be happy because you know she made it to heaven we all know she did, so of course i was happy she was in know pain anymore. a lady came to me probably because i was not crying.

she ask if i wanted to talk i shook my head no and gave a small smile she shook her head in understanding and moved on to my crying sister.

even though in my mind i was happy for her my face showed so much pain and sadness but i refused to cry...that was in till my cousin showed. we were like twins always together and looked slightly alike.

but when the elevator door opened and i saw her crying tears like rain fell down my flushed i held in myself rush out like a running faucet.

she saw me and we embraced each others of crying and hugging. the time came when we all talked about good times with grandma all the laughs the tears and the anger. but the hospital for me scared me now. it hurt to breath i kept on thinking this is where she died.

i was the only one i think freaking out this much except for my sister she already left the hospital because she couldn't take it my family i put up a mask and laugh with them but in side i wanted to run to get out of the hospital.

while talking my eyes kept going over to the elevator like i was just gonna sprint. but i stayed i stayed for grandma i stayed to comfort the sadness away...i stayed.

i still miss her and every know and then we bring her up and share the good time. and no one is sad when we share. we laugh out loud like it happens yesterday and we'll keep it on laughing and crying til we meet together in heaven.

All im saying is that we have to cherish the moments we have and had so say happy birthday to someone here are gone cause we will never forget then they are in our heats till we die.

So grandma Lilly

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOOOOUUUUUUUU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

And happy birthday to all those who are living and gone!

/create


End file.
